fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Mighty Barnyard Fairy Fanrescue Mission in Miracle City
"The Mighty Barnyard Fairy Fanrescue Mission in Miracle City" is a Nicktoons crossover between "Fairly OddParents", "El Tigre", "Back at the Barnyard", "Mighty B", "Penguins of Madagascar", and "Fanboy and Chum Chum". Main Characters Good Guys *Timmy Turner *Cosmo *Wanda *Poof *Jorgen Von Strangle *Manny Rivera/El Tigre *Frida Suarez *Rodolfo/White Pantera *Granpapi/Puma Loco *Otis the Cow *Pip the Mouse *Pig the Pig *Peck the Rooster *Freddy the Ferret *Abby the Cow *Bessy the Cow *Duke *Bessie Higgenbottom *Happy *Ben Higgenbottom *Penny *Portia *Gwen *Skipper *Kowalski *Rico *Private *Mort *Julien *Maurice *Marlene *Mason *Phil *Fanboy *Chum Chum *Yo *Oz *Mrs. Harmounian *Lenny Antagonists *Anti-Cosmo *Anti-Wanda (the true villain of the picture) *Foop *Che Chapuza *Black Cuervo/Zoe Avez *Dr. Chipotle, Jr./Diego *Senor Siniestro/Sergio *El Oso *Moustache Mafia *Sartana of the Dead *Mrs. Nora Beady (the second-true villain) *Eddy the Cow *Igg the Cow *Bud the Cow *Janitor Poopatine *Kyle *Boog Plot Poof gets lost in Miracle City, so Manny, Frida, Cosmo and Wanda must find him before the villains (Che, Chipotle Jr, Oso, Siniestro, Mustache Mafia) do; Otis, Chum Chum and Mort form a superhero trio after being thought of as outcasts; Bessie's troop goes on a field trip to Dimmsdale, which goes a bit awry; Beady, Poopatine, Kyle and Boog form the League of Bopping; Fanboy and the others look for their friends; Anti-Wanda becomes a supervillain... in a "destruction, doom and death" way. Songs *Music and Lyrics by: KT Koskela *Songs Produced by: KT Koskela, Doug Walker and Rob Walker *Orchestrations by: Barney Walker #"Welcome to Our Story" (sung by The Song Jester, Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda, Skipper, Kowalski, Private, Mort, Julien, Otis, Pip, Pig, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Yo, Janitor Poopatine, Boog, Kyle, Scrivner Elf, Oz, Mrs. Harmounian, Mr. Beady, Mrs. Beady, Rodolfo, Grandpapi, Manny, Frida, Che, Dr. Chipotle, Jr., Bessie, Portia, Gwen, Penny, Ben, Mason, Phil, Mr. Mufflin, Citizens, Animals and Fairies) #"Running from the Law" (written and performed by Doug Walker) #"Mrs. Beady's Salsa Song" (sung by Mrs. Beady) #"All Hail King Julien: Part I" (sung by Julien, Maurice and Lemur Chorus) #"Finland/Fisch Schlapping Dance" (written by John Du Prez and Eric Idle; sung by The Song Jester and Chorus) #"All Hail King Julien: Part II" (sung by Julien and Lemur Chorus) #"All The Evil We Could Do" (sung by Che, Dr. Chipotle, Jr., El Oso, Senor Siniestro and the Mustache Mafia) #"The Otis Guitar Theme Song Number" (sung by Otis) #"Where Are You, Poof?" (music by Shawn Patterson, lyrics by Sandra Eqihua, Jorge R. Gutierrez, Butch Hartman and Amy Keating Rogers; sung by Frida, Manny, Cosmo and Wanda) #"THREE WORDS! I, Hate and Good" (sung by Anti-Wanda) #"My Shiny Teeth and Me" (written by Butch Hartman, Steve Marmel and Guy Moon; sung by Chip Skylark and the Teeth) #"Larko's Song of Country Sadness" (written by Kyle Justin and Doug Walker; sung by Kyle Justin) #"Riding on a Bus" (sung by Bessie, Ben, Penny, Otis, Timmy, Chum Chum, Mort, Happy, Craig the Bus Driver and Bus Chorus) #"Goatta Moatta" (sung by the Goatta Moattas) #"Nothing like Happiness" (written by Doug Walker and KT Koskela; sung by Anti-Wanda) #"Super Medley Time" (sung by a Majority of the Cast) #"All The Evil I Could Do" (sung by Mrs. Beady, Boog and Anti-Wanda) #"Our Friends" (sung by Otis, Chum Chum and Mort) #"Otis to the Rescue" (sung by The Song Jester) #"My Friends" (sung by Chum Chum) #"I am I, Mrs. AW" (sung by Anti-Wanda) #"Boog's Jail Song" (music by Guy Moon, lyrics by KT Koskela; sung by Boog) #"The End" (sung by The Song Jester and Chorus) #"The Theme Song Medley" (produced and arranged by KT Koskela, Guy Moon, Shawn Patterson) Blu-Ray/DVD Specifics *Disc 1: The Mighty Fairy Fanrescue Mission in Miracle City #Feature in Animorphic Widescreen (1.85:1) #Producers' Commentary by Jorge R. Gutierrez, Sandra Equihia and KT Koskela #5.1 Music-Only Track #English (Dolby Digital 5.1 on DVD, DTS MA 5.1 on Blu-Ray) and Spanish (Dolby Digital 5.1) Audio Tracks and Subtitles *Disc 2: Bonus Features #Deleted Scenes with Introduction and Optional Commentary by KT Koskela #Commentary on Selected Scenes by the Entire Cast #Animatics and Animation Showreels with Optional Commentary by the animators #Everybody Sings: The Songs of the Mighty Barnyard Fairy Fanrescue Mission in Miracle City #Inside The Production: A Look into the Overseas Animation Studios #KT Koskela: Writer, Composer, Lyricist, Big Fan #Animation Bloopers #Voice Acting: What Would We Do Without It? #Doug Walker: The Greatest Online Comedian of All Time #Art Gallery with optional commentary by Butch Hartman and Jorge R. Gutierrez #Promo Collection of All Six Shows #The Fairly OddParents Uncut Bonus Episode: "A Mile in My Shoes" #El Tigre Uncut Bonus Episode: "Enter the Cuervo" #Back at the Barnyard Uncut Bonus Episode: "Pig Amok" #Mighty B Uncut Bonus Episode: "Super Secret Weakness" #Penguins of Madagascar Uncut Bonus Episode: "Two Feet High & Rising" #Fanboy and Chum Chum Uncut Bonus Episode: "The Janitor Strikes Back" #Original Uncut El Tigre Pilot: "Fistful of Nickels" with optional commentary by Jorge R. Gutierrez and Sandra Equihua #Original Fanboy Short with optional commentary by Eric Robles, Fred Seibert and Steve Thompkins #English, French and Spanish Audio Tracks (episodes only) and Subtitles (all bonus features) Trivia *This is the biggest Nicktoons crossover yet on television, beating out Jimmy/Timmy Power Hour by four shows. Fairly OddParents was linked to the JTPH Trilogy. *In the series, Julien is voiced by Danny Jacob. Here, he is voiced by the original voice actor, Sacha Baron Cohen. *Anti-Wanda wears a black dress for the majority of the movie, and a king's coat and crown from near the end of "I am I, Mrs. AW" up to when she is turned into a cat. *There is a small cycle of ironic character confusion: Timmy is mistaken for Chum Chum, Chum Chum is mistaken for Poof, and even Poof is mistaken for Timmy once by Frida. And not one of them looks heavily like each other. That's dramatic irony for ya! *There are two commentaries: a full-length commentary by writer/songwriter KT Koskela and El Tigre creators/executive producers Jorge R. Gutierrez and Sandra Equihua, which focuses on animation production, voice acting, songs, writing, editing and original concepts created but not used, and another on selected scenes by the entire cast (in character as their own characters). The latter is a parody of the Muppet Bohemian Commentary, as both become overpacked with characters and end with disaster before one person could provide a full story of their behind-the-scenes experiences. *Sartana does not appear or is even mentioned until after the scolding scene at the Rivera house. Jorgen is mentioned but appears after the others (other than Kyle, Anti-Cosmo and Foop, who are in the same cell as the outhouse Jorgen is in) have escaped. *When Otis, Chum Chum and Mort are literally blown away by the underwater explosion, the WTF Boom is heard. *The only Nicktoons crossover to date that has ever been a musical. *Even though she is voiced by Maria Bamford, Mrs. Beady is sung by Dan Castenelleta (Homer Simpson from "The Simpsons") to accomodate the BATB running gag that she is referred to as a man. *There are many antagonists in this film, but only Anti-Wanda and Mrs. Beady are the real villains because they don't help any of the good guys and they each have their own villain songs. *The movie is a parody of musicals in general. *As in JTPH2:WWC, Anti-Cosmo has canine teeth instead of his usual dentures in most episodes: fangs in front of square teeth. *Anti-Cosmo, despite being depicted as a cruel magical creature, does not do any real evil outside the opening number, as a vast majority the Anti-Fairy evil is saved to Anti-Wanda for the movie. *There are more songs in this film than there were in "School's Out: The Musical", a result of the extended length. *The Song Jester is voiced by ventriloquist/comedian Jeff Dunham, best known for puppets like Peanut, Walter and Achmed the Dead Terrorist. *Doug and Rob Walker, co-song producers, have his own website called ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com, where they posts up the webshows "Nostalgia Critic", "Ask That Guy With The Glasses" and "Bum Reviews", and here, they both provide various voices, and Doug Walker even edits the movie himself, having edited his own webshows. Their father, Barney Walker, who orchestrated "What a Wonderful Morning" and "Holiday Cluster****", orchestrated all the songs here as well. *Brock Baker also voices some characters in the movie. He is best known for his many voice impersonations seen on YouTube. *In a total of 21 songs in a Nicktoons musical, this is the most song-oriented movie ever originated from Nickelodeon. *The first time we see Foop with Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda since "Anti-Poof". *Apparently, when Anti-Wanda is the most powerful Anti-Fairy in all existence, Anti-Cosmo and Foop grow to be afraid of her as she strikes total fear into the hearts of many. *"Welcome to Our Story" is both a medley of multiple songs and undoubtedly the longest song in the movie, and it takes an extended period of time before the next Broadway number occurs. *Foop nevers sings at all in this movie, because he does not like to sing for he thinks singing is for foolish weaklings. *"Super Medley Time" is a reprise of sorts to "Welcome to Our Story". *Clips from past "Fairly OddParents" episodes about Anti-Fairies are shown as the Fairies (and even Anti-Wanda and Anti-Cosmo himself) are singing about Anti-Cosmo in "Welcome to Our Story". *There is a soundtrack with all the songs (original and licensed) on one disc, released by Geffen Records.